


October 2nd: Mindless

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arsene!Akira - Freeform, Body Writing, F/M, French!Japan AU, Kaguya!Krisalia, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: “Mine.”A word that carries many implications: possessiveness; ownership.To want what others have.However…The gentleman thief, Arsène, isn’t one for sharing his beloved moon goddess.





	October 2nd: Mindless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krisaliachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisaliachan/gifts).

> The thirst continues to be quenched. One musing at a time.
> 
> Credit goes to the amazing and sweet Krisalia, for giving me the idea that birthed this sinful shot.

The squeak of a marker fills the steamy air of the ryokan.

“A-Arsène, t-this is—”

“Shh, _m__a déesse lune_.”

The hand dips down, curves up.

His tongue flicks right and left, tracing his name inside her.

The mindless actions compliment his love for his goddess.


End file.
